


you're amazing.

by skkaie29



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skkaie29/pseuds/skkaie29
Summary: when jongin feels insecure and overwhelmed with self doubt, sehun finds a way to console him.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	you're amazing.

“i—i’m sorry—“ jongin cried into the microphone, furiously wiping away his tears. “i didn’t do well today and i’m so sorry i disappointed you all,” jongin sobbed, “next time i will train harder so i don’t mess up my solo performance—“ 

sehun quickly rushed over to his sobbing hyung, and enveloped him in a tight hug. soon, the rest of exo joined the hug, and everyone in that stadium was tearing up. exo-ls cried, staff cried, exo cried.

jongin hated himself so much for that, it was such a silly mistake, messing up your footing then tripping over. that mistake—was forever gonna haunt him.

when the concert was over, exo was boarding the van to go back to the dorms. jongin refused to speak with anyone, the only sound emitting from his mouth were small sniffles and cries.

the rest of exo were helpless, unsure of what to do to cheer up their ninibear. sehun was the first one to make a move, moving over to the vacant seat next to him, sitting down and wrapping his arm around jongin’s shoulder.

jongin melted into the touch, laying his head on sehun’s shoulder. and soon enough, jongin was fast asleep. junmyeon cooed at how adorable the two maknaes looked.

when they got back to the dorm, sehun gently shook jongin awake. when jongin woke up, seeing sehun’s face, he gave sehun a small smile before rubbing his nose and wiping some stray tears.

“jongin, would you like to stay in my room tonight?” sehun asked, worried about his hyung. jongin nodded, letting sehun lead his sleepy body towards the room.

“you can shower first, i’ll wait here.” sehun smiled, sitting on the bed and taking out his phone.

once both of them were done showering, jongin sat next to sehun on the bed.

“i—sehun, why do people even call me the best dancer in exo—i can’t even do a simple routine without messing everything up!” jongin cried, feeling his tears threatening to fall.

sehun motioned to his lap. “come, sit here, okay?” jongin moved over, and sat on sehun’s lap, facing sehun.

he leaned into sehun’s shoulder and cried. “jonginnie, don’t beat yourself up over this, no one is perfect, and i’m sure everyone is still proud of you.”

“sehun— i don’t even know why i’m in exo. i cant sing as well as jongdae-hyung, cant rap as well as chanyeol-hyung, cant dance as well as you, i’m just useless.” jongin sobbed, clinging onto sehun like he was his lifeline.

right when jongin was about to speak more degrading words about himself, sehun cut him off with a kiss. jongin let out a surprised squeak, and kissed back.

they pulled apart, and sehun smiled and said, “you’re so pretty jongin, you know that? you know how many times jongdae-hyung whined to me about how he wanted your voice? you know how many times chanyeol-hyung complimented you? you know how many times i was in awe by your dancing?” sehun pecked jongin on the lips. “so don’t ever say you’re useless.” 

their current position and sehun’s praises made jongin feel funny, and he just wanted sehun  _ right now _ .

“sehun—i want… you—praise me more—“ jongin spoke, taking off his pants and nuzzling into the crook of sehun’s neck.

“you’re so beautiful, my dear nini. i love you so much.” sehun spoke, “wait here, i’ll get the lube.”

after a while, sehun returned with the lube and condoms. jongin was laying on the bed, playing with his nipples and letting out soft mewls.

“jongin.. you want this, right?” sehun asked. jongin nodded frantically.

“i’ll have to prep you, sweetheart.” sehun said, coating two of his fingers with lube and inserting one in jongin. he didn’t move, letting jongin get used to it. then, he started moving that finger in and out, eliciting soft whines from jongin.

“sehun—it hurts!” jongin wailed, writhing uncomfortably. sehun replied, “shh… baby, i’m here. you’re doing so well, my babyboy.”

soon, the pain turned into pleasure and jongin was letting out small moans as sehun fingered him with 3 fingers. when sehun brushed against that bundle of nerves, jongin suddenly let out a scream. yep, the rest of the band definitely heard that.

jongin’s lips were red from him biting them, and he looked absolutely gorgeous.

“sehun… want… you—ah!” jongin moaned as sehun continued fingering his prostate.

“okay baby, if it hurts just tell me.” sehun said, moving his fingers out which made jongin whine at the emptiness. sehun put the condom on, and coated it with lube.

“jongin, lay on your back, face me. that’s it. good boy. so pretty.” sehun praised, lining himself up with jongin’s entrance.

in one thrust, he was deep inside jongin, and he hit his prostate spot on. jongin cried out, chanting, “pleaseruinmepleasefuckmepleaseplease—“ like a mantra.

when sehun thought jongin was ready, he started thrusting in and out slowly. jongin whimpered, begging, “please—faster—ah—faster!”

sehun complied, picking up the speed. the sound of skin slapping filled the room, as well as jongin’s screams and moans. poor chanyeol who was in the room next to theirs.

“SEHUN—i—if you keep hit...hitting that—spot—i’m—going to—ah!” jongin screamed, as sehun repeatedly abused his prostate.

“you—you’re doing so well for me—good boy—“ sehun said in between thrusts.

“SEHUN—IM GOING TO—AH~” jongin cried, cumming all over himself. sehun followed suit, cumming into the condom.

“sehun… hug me…” jongin absentmindedly

said, but he was too high from his orgasm to think.

“wait baby, i need to clean you up first.” sehun said, grabbing a wet towel and soap and cleaning the cum off jongin’s body.

when cleanup was done, jongin snuggled into sehun’s side, and the pair fell asleep.

the next day, they were met with baekhyun, chanyeol and jongdae winking at them non stop, junmyeon and minseok looking traumatised, kyungsoo looking dead inside (as always), and yixing looking clueless.

sehun whispered into jongin’s ear, “maybe we were a bit too loud.”

  
  



End file.
